<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Hit and Cope by firebird_writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758599">Take a Hit and Cope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_writings/pseuds/firebird_writings'>firebird_writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Begging, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_writings/pseuds/firebird_writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayne is wanted by the Empire, and they had the nerve to send the best bounty hunter in the galaxy after her. Rayne has other plans, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were very few weapons that would prove effective against the best bounty hunter in the galaxy if you were an untrained civilian with questionable strength.<br/>
<br/>
A fork was not one of them.<br/>
<br/>
And it was the only thing in Rayne’s vicinity, the only thing within reach. That’s what you got if a bounty hunter caught you mid-meal in a cantina. So, naturally, she did the only thing she could do.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne bolted.<br/>
She knew the cantina well, and thankfully it was one of the busiest times of the day. So she managed to slip in among the crowd, weave through many patrons, and make it to the other end of the room before the green-armored menace could catch up to her.<br/>
<br/>
Her heart was beating painfully against her ribs, almost trying to escape her chest in fear. Sure, at least he seemed to get paid to catch her alive or she would already be dead. But that didn’t make the situation better, actually.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne yanked the bright blue door open she had been aiming at. Thankfully it was an old-fashioned door with an actual knob so she didn’t have to push buttons with her badly shaking hands.<br/>
<br/>
“Help!”, she yelped inside the room and pushed the door closed, leaning against it as if her body could block out a walking weapons arsenal.<br/>
<br/>
The Blue Room, as it was called, was a sanctuary for women in the cantina. It was the working girls’ changing room, no man allowed in here, but they had long ago decided to open their space to any woman in need. There were so many creepers out there, and not enough decent people to protect the women from them.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne was ushered further into the room by Oola, a dusty blue Twi’lek, who had been mid-change and was now guiding Rayne through the masses of hurried bodies in only a short skirt.<br/>
<br/>
“Admirer?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, bounty hunter”, Rayne responded. While it was not unusual that a woman hid from invasive suitors in here, she was a bit worried that the girls didn’t want anything to do with actual trouble. But Oola didn’t miss a beat and said:<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, not here.”<br/>
<br/>
Rayne was stuffed into a corner that was obscured by a big shelf filled with colorful wigs. Oola threw a bathrobe over her when the door opened again.<br/>
<br/>
“Oy!”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey!”<br/>
<br/>
“Out!”<br/>
<br/>
A barrage of angry and outraged cries greeted what was surly Boba Fett, intent on cuffing Rayne up and delivering her to her certain death. She curled in on herself, trying to make herself as small as possible, and held her breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no, hot shot”, the always sharp-tongued Merala said. “You’re not setting one toe into this room!” Her voice didn’t leave wiggling room, and Rayne had never been more thankful for that fact. She screwed her eyes shut, waited for the inevitable outcry when Boba Fett forced himself inside the room in search for her.<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t come.<br/>
<br/>
With baited breath she waited and listened through the layer of fabric but nothing happened. The only thing she heard was the door closing again. Could it be? Could it be that the most notorious bounty hunter this galaxy had to offer was snubbed by a big-mouthed stripper?<br/>
<br/>
Apparently yes, since Oola came to collect her. The Twi’lek sat her down on a stool, making cooing noises at her.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s alright”, she said. “He’s gone. You’re safe here!” Oola took Rayne’s hands and squeezed them securely. That’s when she noticed that she was shaking. Oh, so that was why Oola fussed so much.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m okay”, she assured Oola with a small smile that was entirely false. But thankfully Oola didn’t call her out on that, she just sat on a stool next to her and kept holding her hand, distracting her by babbling about trivial things. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>When it was time for Oola to go on stage Merala took her place, sitting with Rayne and keeping her company. The girls had decided that Rayne should stay with them for a while since nobody could know how long the bounty hunter would lurk outside.<br/>
<br/>
Probably a really long while.<br/>
<br/>
“What did you do to get a bounty high enough for Boba Fett to take it?” Of course Merala had recognized the distinct armor. She looked at Rayne curiously, her chin propped up on her fist. Rayne shrugged and sighed.<br/>
<br/>
“I have no idea”, she said and put her head in her hands. “To my knowledge I didn’t do anything.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hm...” It was clear that Merala didn’t quite believe her. And Rayne couldn’t begrudge her that. It was normal to assume that someone did something not so good if they had a bounty on their head. “Okay, then.”<br/>
<br/>
Rayne was glad that Merala dropped the topic. She didn’t know what to say to questions like that. She hadn’t exactly done anything, it was more a problem of… who she was. Or what she was. Or what she wasn’t. It was complicated.<br/>
<br/>
Once Oola was back, she pulled Rayne to her feet.<br/>
<br/>
“I looked around while dancing”, she said. “He’s not in the cantina, anymore. You should still got through the back door, just to be sure!” Rayne nodded to that, thankful to have a friend like the blue Twi’lek. “If you want, you can crash at my place for a few days”, Oola added, and in a bout of sentimentality Rayne hugged her.<br/>
<br/>
While waiting she had worried about what to do. She couldn’t go home. She couldn’t in good conscience put the people in danger who had taken her in. They had enough worries without Rayne bringing in any more. The boy would even try to defend her, and he would probably get hurt. So, no. She couldn’t go home.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you”, she said and kissed Oolas cheek. “You are a treasure!”<br/>
<br/>
Doria was sent outside to suss out the surroundings, to make sure that Boba Fett was gone. Rayne didn’t think that the bounty hunter would be gone for good, of course not. But maybe he had had enough for today, being yelled at by sex workers.<br/>
<br/>
“All clear”, Doria said when she slipped in through the door again. She offered Rayne her hand. “Come on, I’m accompanying you to the street!”<br/>
<br/>
The back door of the Blue Room led to a corridor that was partly underground. Here the big barrels with various alcoholic beverages were stored. Rayne and Doria hurried along, Doria explaining to her that the corridor would end at a door that led to the back alley behind the cantina and that Oola’s apartment was not far.<br/>
<br/>
The sun was blinding Rayne when they came up the stairs into the alley. Not that she liked insistent sunshine at any point in time, but right now? When she wanted to see as clearly as possible to avoid being caught? Yeah, she hated it. She stopped in the doorway and screwed her eyes shut against the blinding light.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on”, Doria egged her on. “No time for lazying around.” Rayne blinked with the full intention to throw her a scathing glare but the figure at the end of the alley caught her attention.<br/>
<br/>
The green armor looked as menacing in the sunlight as it had in the artificial light of the cantina. And this time Rayne didn’t even have a fork.<br/>
<br/>
“You are such a bitch.”<br/>
<br/>
She glared at Doria and for a moment she entertained the idea to try and tell the Boba Fett that No, she wasn’t the woman her was after; Doria was. They looked similar enough, all red curls and freckles, but even the dumbest idiot wouldn’t believe it when Rayne was dressed casually and Doria like… the erotic dancer that she was. No, trying to trick the bounty hunter wouldn’t work, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
Doria pushed her further out of the door and said:<br/>
<br/>
“We are not in the Blue Room anymore.” True, but also a really mean move. “And credits are credits.”<br/>
<br/>
Ah.<br/>
<br/>
Boba walked towards the two women, steps steady and imposing. The alley was narrow and ended in a cul-de-sac. He was blocking her only way to the open street, and Doria was blocking the door. Rayne was caught.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t make a fuss, then I don’t have to hurt you.” His voice was surprisingly nice, deep and manly but not too gruff. His tone of voice however was something that raised Rayne’s hackles. He was talking in a flat tone, void of emotion. Her fate didn’t mean a rat’s ass to him, that much was clear. She was just a job, nothing more. That wasn’t exactly reassuring.<br/>
<br/>
“What about my payment?”, Doria inquired as the bounty hunter produced a pair of very bothersome looking binders. The green helmet tilted just a bit to the left and Rayne could hear Doria shuffle around behind her. Good to know that she wasn’t the only one who was mildly freaked out by the expressionless helmet. After a long moment of contemplation Boba pulled out a small bag that jingled when moved, and tossed it to Doria. “Nice making business with you”, the dancer chirped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The consent starts out a bit dubious, but everybody involved really wants this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The binders were even more uncomfortable than Rayne had thought. They weren’t too bad when freshly fastened but with every other minute they seemed to get more constricting. It didn’t help that her skin under the binders was itching.<br/>
<br/>
When Boba finally came back into the belly of the ship where he had stuffed her, Rayne was ready to bite through the binders if need be. The moment the bounty hunter stepped down the ladder she more or less launched herself against the bars.<br/>
<br/>
“Please get them off me!” Her knee-jerk motion startled him, she could see that. His hand twitched to his blaster holster. But when Rayne did nothing more than press herself against the bars and reach her arms out to him, the tension in his shoulders dissolved again.<br/>
<br/>
He ignored her and made his way to the wall to Rayne’s left. He opened the cabinet and grabbed something from there. His broad back barred her from seeing what it was, but quite frankly, she didn’t care. Not when her wrists were burning.<br/>
<br/>
“Please”, she tried again, leaning her forehead against the bars. “I don’t know who or what was in these binders before but I’m pretty sure I’m allergic to it.” She didn’t want to resort to actually begging but she knew she would do it if necessary.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne flinched when something came flying, hurriedly backing up from the bars. But what landed in front of her was… some kind of granola bar.<br/>
<br/>
“Eat”, was the only thing he said before climbing the ladder back up.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait! Hey...” Rayne grunted in frustration, leaning her head back against the wall and screwing her eyes shut. The throbbing pain in her wrists was impossible to ignore.<br/>
<br/>
She glared at the food bar on the ground. As if she could eat anything. Her stomach was empty, sure, and normally she would be hungry enough to wolf down, well, a wolf. But the itchy pain made he sick in the stomach, just the thought of eating something made her want to throw up.<br/>
<br/>
She straightened out her leg and kicked the bar further away, the offensive thing hitting the bars with a clang, before bringing her arms in front of her, banging her head against the binders. As if that would help.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop that.”<br/>
<br/>
Oh, he was back. And apparently not as uninterested in the state of his quarries as she had thought.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne looked up, watching the bounty hunter stand in front of the holding cell with what felt like little patience. She held out her hands again.<br/>
<br/>
“Please”, she said quietly. “I’m going insane.” However long it would take to arrive at whatever Imperial base Boba planned to pawn her off, it was too long.<br/>
<br/>
He waved her over to the bars, and Rayne scrambled to obey. Would he really…?<br/>
<br/>
Boba grabbed the binders and yanked her closer, Rayne almost hitting the metal bars head-first. He inspected her wrists meticulously, taking note of the inflamed skin and the rash that was quickly spreading to her forearms.<br/>
<br/>
“Please...” Her fingers were beginning to get numb. Whatever she was allergic to, it was bad.<br/>
<br/>
“Back up”, he ordered her. She did as told and scooted back to the wall. Boba lifted a hand to the control panel but didn’t touch a button until he had given her what surely was a stern look. “You make one wrong move...” His other hand came to rest on his blaster holster.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne shook her head. She wouldn’t. Even if she knew how to fight, all she wanted in this very moment was getting rid of the binders.<br/>
<br/>
“I won’t. I promise!”<br/>
<br/>
Boba hesitated a long moment, then typed a code into the control panel, and the bars started sliding backwards into the wall. With ragged breaths that sounded much too loud in the otherwise quiet room Rayne watched the bounty hunter with wide eyes, trying to take her cues from him on what she was supposed to do. His body language wasn’t very forthcoming, though. She closed her eyes and smacked her forehead against the binders again. It hurt so much.<br/>
<br/>
The next thing she knew was that she was yanked upwards. With a squeak she opened her eyes and saw that Boba had pulled her to her feet by the binders. They shared a look for a long moment, then he dragged her to the second cabinet in the room. He pushed another button and a sink was sliding out of the wall.<br/>
<br/>
“One wrong move”, he reminded her, before unfastening the binders. Rayne whimpered in relief when they were finally removed from her wrists. She slumped against the wall, trying not to immediately attack the abused skin with her nails. The itch was so bad she probably would scratch herself bloody if she gave in.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of running water hit her ears, and her arms were tugged under the stream of cold, heavenly cool water. An almost lewd moan escaped her when the water hit her poor skin, soothing the itch and the ache.<br/>
<br/>
The grip around her wrists tightened for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne had no idea how long Boba allowed her to cool her rash in the water but when he shut off the sink, it was clearly not long enough. Almost immediately the itch returned, making her whine quietly.<br/>
<br/>
A grunt from him was the only response. She interpreted as him being impatient with her lack of ability to tough it out.<br/>
<br/>
“Please don’t bind me again”, she said, voice still shaky. She looked up at him pleadingly. She had no way to read what was going on underneath the Mandalorian helmet. She just hoped he was in a good mood and would be merciful.<br/>
<br/>
“Back into the corner”, he said, ignoring her plea.<br/>
<br/>
“Please, I...”<br/>
<br/>
“Back into the corner.” His voice took on a growling note. He obviously didn’t like having to say things twice. So she did the only smart thing, she ambled back to the spot she had been in for probably a few hours. Boba followed her and then activated the bars again.<br/>
<br/>
So… she wouldn’t have to endure the binders, again?<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t dare to ask, lest he got annoyed and put her into them out of spite.<br/>
<br/>
She watched with keen eyes as he stepped back to the sink and plopped the binders into the water.<br/>
<br/>
So she would have to endure the binders, again. Just… cleaner.<br/>
<br/>
“If I promise not to move a muscle”, she started before her brain had even caught up with her, “if I promise not to move one toe out of line, can I please go binder-free? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”<br/>
<br/>
Boba’s back straightened up but he didn’t turn around just yet. She took that as not a bad sign.<br/>
<br/>
“I will be the most well-behaved captive you ever had”, she baited him. “I promise!”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up”, he replied without even looking at her. He lifted the binders out of the water and dried them off, hitting the control button with his knee. The sink slid into the wall again and he turned to her. “And stop that!”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop what?”, she asked, confused. He nodded to her arms. Looking down she noticed that she had, without noticing it, started to scratch at the irritated skin. “Ah, damn!” The moment she stopped scratching the burn came back with full force. She had know it. But still, she had started scratching distractedly. It was all the bounty hunter’s fault, really. Distracting man that he was!<br/>
<br/>
He opened up the bars again, and Rayne backed up against the wall, watching his hands, which held the binders.<br/>
<br/>
“Please”, she tried again, shaking her head. “I will be good!” When he ignored her, she did the only thing that came to mind: hiding her hands behind her back. She was mature like that.<br/>
<br/>
He growled at that, a sound that would have gotten Rayne excited in any other situation. Without warning and faster than she could comprehend, Boba walked up to her, grabbed her upper arm, and hurled her around.<br/>
<br/>
Her shoulder hit the wall and she cried out, but more in shock than in actual pain. That changed when he stepped into her and pressed her against the cold metal with one hand between her shoulder plates. The pressure smushed her chest into the hard surface and it was hard to breathe. Rayne’s heart had skipped a beat at the sudden show of violence and was now seemingly catching up, beating rapidly and painfully against her ribs.<br/>
<br/>
“You are a menace!” His growling voice was so close that Rayne could actually hear the unfiltered version of it underneath the vocoder-changed one. It made her whimper.<br/>
<br/>
He eased off her back just the tiniest bit; apparently he had mistaken her noise for pain. And apparently he didn’t intend to hurt her. That was interesting.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry”, she whispered, not able to get enough air into her lungs to actually produce a voice.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure you are”, he said, sarcasm only barely contained. He had a sense of humour, it seemed. “If I didn’t know better I would say you’re being a brat on purpose.”<br/>
<br/>
A brat.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne wiggled in his hold, suddenly having the urge to feel the bounty hunter’s solid presence behind her. He pressed stronger against her again, in response. This time her whimper just couldn’t be misinterpreted.<br/>
<br/>
“You are being a brat on purpose.” The flat tone he used made it impossible to protest. Not that Rayne could, not without lying. “I thought you wanted to be good.”<br/>
<br/>
All the stars in the universe! He was pushing her buttons as if he knew exactly what they were!<br/>
<br/>
In a bout of insanity she grinded her rear back into him. That got her a muffled curse, a clattering sound as he dropped the binders, and his other hand gripped the back her neck, the leather of his glove digging into the tendons.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t start something, little one”, he barked, “if you aren’t ready to follow through!” He pushed his cod piece into her ass, making her mewl. “Ah, but you want it. Isn’t that right?”<br/>
<br/>
“N-no”, she said, lying through her teeth.<br/>
<br/>
“No?” Boba’s voice became deceptively soft. “You wouldn’t let me fuck you like a cheap whore just for some antihistamines?”<br/>
<br/>
Oh, antihistamines. Rayne whined. That hadn’t even crossed her mind. But sure, if he thought he had figured her out like that. Maybe it would also save her some dignity.<br/>
<br/>
“T-there’s nothing cheap about me”, she shot back as bravely as she could muster.<br/>
<br/>
He yanked her around and grabbed her by the throat, making her look up at the dark T visor of his helmet.<br/>
<br/>
“Medical supplies don’t come cheap, anyway”, he said.<br/>
<br/>
With that he stepped back and pulled her with him, not wasting any time on more explicit consent. Rayne stumbled after him, let herself be dragged to the small table on the other side of the room. Once there he pushed her into it, grinding his pelvis into her ass before forcing her to bend over the metal table.<br/>
<br/>
She squirmed when the cold of the surface seeped through her thin clothes.<br/>
<br/>
“Keep still”, he ordered and smacked her over the ass harshly.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry”, she mumbled after a gasp that was equal arousal and hurt.<br/>
<br/>
He kept her down with one hand, making her unable to turn her head to look at him. She could only hear him fumbling with his armor. The pressure on her spine made it difficult to breathe properly, every breath she took pushing her against the freezing surface of the table, crushing her breasts against it. Rayne managed to slightly turn when she heard something clattering onto the table beside her head.<br/>
<br/>
Right in front of her was his codpiece.<br/>
<br/>
She couldn’t help but moan at that. Her moan turned into an excited gasp when Boba grinded against her again.<br/>
<br/>
He was hard.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne hadn’t done anything to cause that, at least not on purpose. All she had wanted was a reprieve from the allergic reaction she was having. All the noises she had made, with the exception for when the ache had been soothed by water, had been of pain.<br/>
<br/>
If Boba Fett wasn’t a man who got turned on randomly, then there was only one conclusion: Her pain aroused him.<br/>
<br/>
It should worry her. She was completely at his mercy, and he got hard by seeing and hearing her being in pain. By all means, she should be concerned and frightened. But in reality, the only thing she felt was excitement.<br/>
<br/>
Warmth was blooming in her cheeks, slowly spreading down her neck, and settling in her stomach. Her breath was coming in short bouts that had not much to do with the fact that she was pressed flat.<br/>
“Please”, she gasped, destroying all illusion that she didn’t want this. She wanted this. She needed this.<br/>
<br/>
Boba’s hands lifted off her back and found her hips, pulling her back a few inches. She moaned at that and bucked her hips back against his hard cock as best as she could. His hands snaked around and found the buttons of her pants. Deft motions opened them and he slipped his hand inside and cupped her sex.<br/>
<br/>
“You are wet”, he said in an almost accusatory tone and squeezed her mound roughly, making her whimper in arousal. He let his fingers slide through her damp labia, spreading her slick, before he shoved one finger into her without warning.<br/>
<br/>
She cried out and her body jerked at the sudden intrusion. He came down upon her and covered her with his body, the cold hard armor digging into her. His free hand found its way into her curls, almost gently patting her head.<br/>
<br/>
“You are a slut.” He gripped her hair tightly and pushed her head down on the table. She was now completely unable to move, sandwiched between metal, held down by a the weight of the bounty hunter. “I’m gonna enjoy you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Boba is a very hot asshole.<br/>Seriously, kids. That's not how sex is supposed to go down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a slut. I’m gonna enjoy you.<br/>
<br/>
Those words vibrated inside Rayne’s mind, bouncing around in her head, as Boba fingered her. He wasn’t particularly careful in thrusting his finger in and out of her, making her hiss when the seam of his glove caught on her sensitive walls. But no matter how harshly he was preparing her, he was doing it. He could’ve just pulled down both their pants and started fucking her, and Rayne probably wouldn’t even have protested.<br/>
<br/>
She was horny and her body longed to feel something else than the itch her arms were still dealing with.<br/>
<br/>
She groaned in discomfort as Boba pushed a second finger into her, her entrance stinging because of the stretch. She screwed her eyes shut tightly and bit her lip when he started working her cunt with two fingers. She was tight, no doubt about it; it was just the way things were. But his fingers felt huge. And he didn’t pull his punches, thrusting and scissoring his fingers until she whimpered.<br/>
<br/>
“Stay”, he ordered her and pulled his hand from her. Her pussy walls fluttered at that but she did as told and stayed where she was. He tightened his grip on her hair in warning for a moment, before he straightened his body. Relieved Rayne took a deep breath now that her lungs weren’t compressed between table and armor.<br/>
<br/>
She heard the rustle of clothes behind her but couldn’t find the guts to actually sneak a peek. Gods knew what he would do if she disobeyed him.<br/>
<br/>
“You are a nasty little slut”, he told her, grabbing onto the waist of her pants and pulling them over her ass and down to her knees. The cold air hitting her naked skin made goosebumps rise and her heart beat faster.<br/>
<br/>
“Look at you”, he taunted and gripped her ass cheeks with both hands, squeezing until Rayne whined and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. A stinging slap across the rear that robbed her of breath was the response to that. “So wet you soaked my glove. Your body is begging to get fucked.”<br/>
<br/>
He pressed against her again and Rayne moaned at the feeling of hot skin on the back of her thighs. The warmth seemed to seep into her, providing an enticing contrast to the metal table, which was warming from her body but was still chilly.<br/>
<br/>
“Will you be a good girl?”, Boba asked when he bent over her again, shoving his helmet in the space between her neck and her shoulder. Again she could hear his voice unfiltered. The heat in her loins was throbbing almost painfully, her pussy clenching down on nothing, wanting, needing.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes!” She nodded as best as she could, her legs already trembling.<br/>
<br/>
He lined himself up at her entrance, and Rayne had to bite her bottom lip to suppress a fearful whimper. The blunt head of his cock felt huge. Sure, most of it was probably just her frayed nerves making her imagine him bigger than he was and not actual fact. But her body didn’t know that.<br/>
<br/>
When he pushed into her, her body was locking up in a panic without her permission. She let out a hoarse cry when the head of his cock breached her threshold, her muscles bunching up around it.<br/>
<br/>
“Calm down”, Boba hissed at her, his own voice not devoid of pain. Apparently men liked it tight but not too tight. His hands came around her body as she struggled on instinct to get him off her. One of his hands pushed down on her clit, rubbing rough circles into it. The other went down to her entrance, and he shoved a finger into her alongside his cock, to take the pressure off his dick.<br/>
<br/>
Dick.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne sobbed and clawed at the table, her body spasming in pain. It was too much. The head of his cock had been too much, already, but his finger, as well? She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t…<br/>
<br/>
“You can”, he said, and Rayne realized that she was babbling her frenzied thoughts out loud. With that he pushed his cock in further, ignoring her frightful crying but rubbing her clit more vigorously. “Come on, woman. Relax.”<br/>
<br/>
Slowly his ministrations on her clit showed results. The pain got mixed with pleasure and her sobbing turned into moans gradually. Boba showed surprising patience and restraint throughout, only moving to thrust more of his cock inside her when she wasn’t sobbing.<br/>
<br/>
“There we are”, he praised almost warmly once he bottomed out inside her. Rayne was panting hard, her cheeks wet with tears, and she tried breathing through the sensation of being too full. He withdrew his finger. It was an unexpected relief that made her whimper. “Oh? Are we enjoying ourselves?”<br/>
<br/>
Boba’s mocking tone brought a blush to her cheeks but she couldn’t say anything to deny it. Not when her thighs were wet with her juices and the walls of her cunt were fluttering around his cock in anticipation. Now that he was finally inside her all the way it wasn’t that painful, anymore, and her body had the capacity to feel pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
That changed abruptly once he started moving.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne keened as he pulled back slowly only to shove deep inside her again without pause. The tip of his cock seemed to only be millimeters from he deep end when his pelvis met hers. Just a bit deeper and he would hit her cervix. The thought alone made Rayne moan in arousal and sweat anxiously at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
Boba set a purposeful pace, holding Rayne down with his body while he pounded her harshly. There was nothing considerate about him; not in the way he pressed his armored chest against her without caring if the metal would produce bruises; not in how the hand that had fondled her clit was now only tilting her hips into his thrusts; not in the way his other hand was in her hair again, gripping and pulling and keeping her still. Not in the way his cock ploughed her cunt with abandon.<br/>
<br/>
He was fucking for himself, chasing only his own pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
And somehow, even though she would never admit it out loud even under torture, it made Rayne even hornier. There was a forbidden, maybe even sinful, satisfaction in the fact that he didn’t care about pleasuring her, that he was just using her, doing this for himself.<br/>
<br/>
It made sense because he thought she was doing it for medicine. Why would he care if she was getting pleasure out of it? She was getting meds out of it.<br/>
<br/>
“More”, she gasped in between thrusts, trying to cool her heated face on the surface of the table. But the metal wasn’t cold, anymore. There was no reprieve from the heat he was causing in her.<br/>
<br/>
The only answer she got was a strained grunt, and a particularly hard push that made the table creak. She let out a shriek that turned into a wail when he started fucking her faster, and harder. Her knees had long given out, the only thing keeping her in position was the bounty hunter holding her down.<br/>
<br/>
Rayne arched her back as best as she could, the slight shift making Boba hit her sweet spot with each powerful thrust. Pleasure exploded in her nerve-endings, sending shock waves throughout her body, and she moaned loudly. His hand pressed into her pelvis to keep her like this. Apparently he liked the angle.<br/>
<br/>
He kept pounding into her for what felt like hours. Rayne was sweating from the exertion, getting close to what she could possibly take. Her cunt felt swollen and almost bruised from the constant forceful push and pull, her abdominal muscles cramping.<br/>
<br/>
“Please”, she whined, hoping he would have mercy. She didn’t even care about coming. Sure, an orgasm would probably serve to relax her aggravated muscles. But she just wanted it to end, one way or the other.<br/>
<br/>
“You will take what I give you”, he grunted, tightening his grip in her hair. He accentuated his statement with a thrust harsh enough to make her scream. The angle Rayne had subjected herself to gave Boba the chance to reach her cervix and he hit it with every other thrust, making her innards burn. But he sounded as laboured as she felt, clearly nearing his own end.<br/>
<br/>
He managed three more deep, painful thrusts before he pulled out and came all over her ass. Rayne moaned tiredly when she felt his hot seed hit her skin. Her pussy was spasming, her inner walls feeling agonizingly raw, and the moment Boba took a small step away from her Rayne slipped off the table and onto the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Not caring about her dignity in the slightest she curled up tightly, trying to disappear into herself, panting and whimpering. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a lot happens but not really</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two months since the last chapter... I'm sorry.<br/>It seems that smutless chapters are harder than the naughty ones. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba was obviously annoyed at her gaping wide-eyed at everything but Rayne ignored the irritated presence beside her in favor of soaking in all the busy people running around.<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t quite know how long the flight had been after all, having woken up in the cell with no clue how long she had been out. She knew she must have passed out after Boba had been done with her but how long she had slept was a mystery. It was likewise a total mystery how clean, salve-soaked bandages had found their way around her wrists. Probably the mystery of her clean lower back and clad-again ass was connected to it.<br/>
<br/>
Of course she hadn’t said a word about it when Boba had come down to the storage space and collected her. But imagining how he had taken care of her decreased her embarrassment of passing out on him at least a bit.<br/>
<br/>
She was currently thanking him by not trying to hold a conversation even though her nerves were screaming and she had a nervous blabbering streak a mile wide. Instead she let her eyes flit over everything they could take in.<br/>
<br/>
They were in a spaceport in a city on a planet she didn’t know. No surprise here. There were the usual people who occupied such a place; traders, pilots, crewmen. Engineers and mechanics were puttering about, droids beeped and chirped. The smell of fuel and exhaust gas was heavy in the air.<br/>
<br/>
But there were also other people who even Rayne knew shouldn’t be there. People dressed in suspiciously long, floaty robes that ever so often let a gauntlet or shin piece show. Why they would be milling around in assumed secrecy when there were actual, visually patrolling stormtrooper squads marching through the streets was beyond her, though. She had half a mind to ask the bounty hunter. But the probability that he would actually answer her was not very promising.<br/>
<br/>
He seemed rather impatient, anyway. Rayne was on the fence whether or not she should be offended about that. He had gotten a good fuck out of her, after all. He should be more relaxed than he was, she felt.<br/>
<br/>
Curiously, she herself felt quite good. The expected soreness in her nether regions was simply non-existent, no muscle ache, no cramps, no difficulty with peeing painfree. She could only guess that in addition to applying the soothing balm on her wrists he must have also applied something of that kind to her private parts. Rayne didn’t know how to feel about that, if she was honest with herself. Sure, she was glad that she was not in pain today. Facing the Empire for a crime she didn’t know she had committed while aching in her innermost parts wouldn’t have been fun. But on the other hand she was bit disappointed that she felt absolutely nothing to remind her of last night, absolutely nothing to assure her that it had actually happened and not just been a very hot dream.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop fidgeting”, Boba grunted at her and yanked her closer to him by her upper arm. She rolled her eyes at him but did her best to keep up with him as he led her through the maze of little streets.<br/>
<br/>
Quite a few people were openly staring at them. Rayne could totally understand, why. She didn’t look like much, she was aware of that, and must look like even less now. Clad in clearly yesterday’s clothes that were far too thin for the rather chilly climate on this planet, a bird’s nest on her head that was actually just mussed red curls. The people probably wondered why a high-rating bounty hunter like the infamous Boba Fett was wasting his time with someone like her.<br/>
<br/>
She wondered that herself, if she was honest. She couldn’t understand why the Empire had put out a large bounty for her. It was not like she was difficult to catch, as Boba had proven the other or so day.<br/>
<br/>
Boba was making his way through the crowd in the direction to a bigger building complex. Red and black Imperial banners were hanging from the upper windows. It looked imposing. And Rayne suddenly felt no interest in her surroundings, anymore. She could not stop staring at the banners, at what they meant. Who would be waiting for her inside.<br/>
<br/>
“It wouldn’t help if begged you not to do this, right?” Her voice was small and squeaky but he still heard her, even through the noise of the streets. Boba didn’t turn to her but his grip on her arm tightened. He probably expected her to make run for it.<br/>
<br/>
“No.”<br/>
<br/>
Of course not.<br/>
<br/>
“Had to ask”, she said with a shrug and false bravado that she did not feel, at all.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Boba stopped in front of sturdy gates flanked by two stormtroopers on each side.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop”, the trooper closest to Boba said and stepped in his way. “State you identity and purpose!”<br/>
<br/>
“Boba Fett. I’m here to deliver a bounty.” The white helmet of the stormtrooper turned and faced Rayne, and she could more than easily imagine the person underneath the helmet raising their eyebrows in surprise. The thought hit her like a freight train; there were people under those helmets. There were persons underneath the armor. She wondered how many of them truly believed in the Empire, and how many had been more or less enslaved. Would that happen to her? Would she be… convinced to work for the Empire in whatever position they needed filled once they were done with her? Or would she be discarded once she had served whatever purpose they thought they had for her? She couldn’t even decide which was the worse fate. But gladly she didn’t have to. Because there was no choice. There hadn’t been a choice for her since Boba had put the binders on her.<br/>
<br/>
“This way.” The stormtrooper nodded to the one on the other side of the gate, who then unlocked and opened it. It was a big, heavy gate, designed as much to keep people in as to keep them out. The trooper led the way, and Boba followed, pulling Rayne behind. She could sense his ever growing irritation with her. She was dragging her feet, every instinct she had telling her that she shouldn’t follow the direction she was being pointed to. She didn’t mean to annoy him, honestly. But her heart was beating too fast and she felt like vomiting. She couldn’t help it.<br/>
<br/>
The long, winding corridors were mostly empty, just once or twice there were people passing them. The stormtrooper leading them would salute every time but never in an overly formal way, so Rayne guessed that the officers they met were not that high-ranking. Boba got looks of curiosity and admiration, and one time even a flirty smile. He ignored all of that. The looks Rayne got were only halfway interested, a quick glance and two minutes later she would be forgotten.<br/>
<br/>
The trooper brought them to an inner courtyard. On all four sides were big doors through which cargo could be hauled. Two of those doors were being used right now. Troopers were carrying boxes and crates under the orders of two women in standard Imperial black. A man clad in a swooshing cape over his dress greys was overseeing all of it. Rayne would bet money she didn’t have that this man was the big boss around here.<br/>
<br/>
“General!” The trooper saluted the man once he had brought her and Boba to him, who let go of her arm. “A bounty hunter brought the target!”<br/>
<br/>
Rayne longed to shoot a glance at Boba to see how he liked being called A bounty hunter. She could guess from the night before (?) that he was a proud man, and not being acknowledged as one of the best in his field, if not the best, that just had to sting. But she couldn’t very well turn her head now, not when the Imperial General had just noticed her and was staring at her with cold grey eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Back to your post”, he told the trooper without looking at him, who saluted and then scarpered. “Now… are you sure you’re bringing the right target, hunter?”<br/>
<br/>
Boba produced a bounty puck from one of his pockets and activated it. It flickered to life and yes, it was Rayne’s head alright. Although she probably looked at lot more scared now.<br/>
<br/>
“Good”, the General said and smoothed back his light brown hair, even though not one hair was out of line. He then looked her up and down, starting to circle around them, checking her over like one would cattle on a farmers’ market. Rayne was torn between curling up into herself to shield herself from his gaze, and rolling her eyes at the lackluster hum he let out when he was standing in front of her again. Yes, she got the memo; she didn’t look like a target for the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. And yet, here they were. “I am General Sloan Frysett”, he introduced himself coolly. “You would do well to remember my name, for I am the one deciding your fate.”<br/>
<br/>
Great. Absolutely awesome.<br/>
<br/>
“One should answer in kind when a person introduces themselves”, he added even more coldly when she didn’t react. But Rayne’s mind was empty, if she was honest. She was in the lion’s den, and nobody would come rescue her. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Shouldn’t you know who I am, since you put a bounty on me?”<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t see the hit coming, she just felt when the back of his hand collided with her cheek. The leather of his gloves gave a resounding crack when it hit her skin, and it echoed through the entire courtyard. Rayne stumbled back, not necessarily from the force of the hit but from being startled. A hand caught her elbow and pulled her up-right again.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you really think such insolence will help you?” Frysett looked at her down his nose, as if she was something he scraped off his boots. It went against every instinct she had thought she had, but Rayne wanted to press closer to Boba, even though she knew that he wouldn’t protect her. She was a job to him, and said job was to deliver her to this man. He wouldn’t help her. “Back to work!” The General barked at the troopers and officers who had been pulled out of their routine by the noisy slap. They scrambled to continue what they were doing. No help from there, either. “Well”, he then said, “sadly it’s not uncommon for people to lack manners these days. But you will be Major Parsa’s problem, anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Boba does when he's finished a job</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuses. I'm sorry.</p>
<p>If anyone is still interested in this story, please enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boba made it a point to never outstay his welcome. In fact, he made sure he left as soon as possible when a job was done. People like him were only ever welcome when there was a task to be dished out, or a success to be celebrated. And normally the time he was welcome in one place was directly connected to how happy the client was.<br/>
<br/>
But he guessed that nobody working for the Empire had ever been happy one day in their lives. How else could it be explained that they willingly worked for a shriveled up megalomaniac and a self-righteous accordion. The Imps were miserable in and of themselves and they took pride in making everybody as miserable as they were.<br/>
<br/>
But they paid well.<br/>
<br/>
They paid exceptionally well but that was to be expected since the Emperor had access to all the old Republic fundings. If Boba could get his share of that, he was content.<br/>
<br/>
Though he still didn’t understand why he got that many credits for a mouthy redhead. Not that he wanted to complain about that; she had been easy to catch once he had found her. She hadn’t put up any fight other than trying to flee through the worker’s entrance. So, of course he hadn’t had to resort to violence to contain her. Maybe that was why it rubbed him the wrong way that the Imp had back-handed her like that. Boba had brought her here unmarred, something he took great pride in when he was handling live quarries. But after that hit there had been a bright red mark on her left cheek that would sure bruise. And somehow he doubted that this Major Parsa would apply bacta to it.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure you don’t want another drink, handsome?” The busty waitress who had served him his last two glasses of Pantoran schnapps smiled at him and touched his arm suggestively while displaying her rack generously. He could just so stop himself from scoffing.<br/>
<br/>
“No”, he answered. “The bill, please.”<br/>
<br/>
“Would be a shame to lose you already.”<br/>
<br/>
He understood that this was her job. Serving the customers and getting them to order more alcohol than they had originally planned. Being seductive, and tempting the customers to take her to a room upstairs was probably a nice income on the side. But it annoyed him to no end right now.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not looking for company”, he told her bluntly.<br/>
<br/>
“You sure, sugar?” She smiled at him brightly. “I can make it worth your while.”<br/>
<br/>
Hm. With how insistent she was, it was likely that it was part of her job, after all. Not that it changed anything. He wasn’t in the mood for a tumble in the sheets, and what her boss would say if she didn’t bag him, wasn’t his concern.<br/>
<br/>
“The bill. Now.” He made sure to give his voice a gravelly quality that either served to intimidate people or arouse them, depending on the situation. At the moment his voice did its job in discouraging the waitress. With a pouting sniff she added up what he owed the cantina and after he had paid, she was gone pretty quickly. With a rather heavy sigh Boba heaved himself out of his seat and made his way to the exit. It was time to go. People would soon grow tired of him if he didn’t spend more credits here. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The first thing he did when he walked into his ship was taking off his helmet. As much as he loved it and the security it gave him, sometimes he still found it very constricting. Sometimes, when the urge to breathe in fresh air unhindered hit him suddenly, he just wanted to yank it off and toss it far away. Of course, he would never actually do it. But the urge was there. The air in the Slave 1 wasn’t exactly fresh, though, so the second thing he did was going up to the cockpit and turning on the ventilation. He could afford an extra half an hour on this moon, so the system could replace all the air.<br/>
<br/>
He sank into the pilot’s chair and started up the system check. He knew that he was being paranoid, having only been here for a few hours but his father had taught him that it was better to be too careful than not careful enough. There weren’t too many spaceports that he trusted not to mess with his ship, and coincidentally none of those were controlled by the Empire.<br/>
<br/>
He stretched his neck, trying to get his tendons to pop. Some jobs really took a lot out of him, and for some reason it was always the ones for the Empire. But they paid well, so he could live with that.<br/>
<br/>
Especially when the job was easy.<br/>
<br/>
And that young woman had been really easy. The most trouble she had caused him had been the allergy. He had no idea what exactly she had been allergic against but a good rinse and some bacta gel had solved the problem. At first he had thought it to be a ploy, a trick to get the jump on him. Or maybe the attempt to make him feel sympathetic for her. He was no stranger to people trying to get out of the whole ordeal, after all. Some of them had money to try to bribe him with. Some had a sob story they told with big watery eyes. Some had a body they tried to seduce him with.<br/>
<br/>
Those he indulged sometimes. Never when they openly said that they wanted to sell sex for their freedom, or even just the chance to run. Because he would never do that. Once he had a client he was loyal to them. He got the job done and collected his payment. But the ones who offered and just secretly hoped that it would help them, those he did take up on it if he found them attractive and felt the urge. It was cheaper than paying a prostitute or taking a waitress upstairs.<br/>
<br/>
But this one, she hadn’t done that. She had sobbed with teary brown eyes because she had been in pain. She hadn’t tried to seduce him in the hopes of going free. Sure, she might have hoped for some leeway, or even just the antihistamines he had promised her.<br/>
<br/>
But she had wanted it.<br/>
<br/>
She hadn’t just put up with him; not that he would’ve minded if she had. He was never promising anything, not even pleasure. But she had honestly craved what he had given her, and for some reason it had felt good. He hadn’t been that satisfied in a long time.<br/>
<br/>
Those were dangerous thoughts, of course. She was now property of the Empire, a lab rat if he had read the scans that Major Parsa had done on her, and his body language, right. What they could use a simple human woman for, Boba did not know. As far as he had seen there was nothing outstanding about her. Nothing to warrant the high bounty he had collected.<br/>
<br/>
The computer beeped reassuringly at him when the check had been completed. All systems worked as they were supposed to. He patted the console absent-mindedly, and then commed the Port Tower.<br/>
<br/>
“Slave 1 in hangar 301, ready for departure.”<br/>
<br/>
“Payment in credits or through the system?”<br/>
<br/>
“System”, he answered. He would not put on the helmet again just to pay in person.<br/>
<br/>
“Please put in your system code”, the mechanical voice said in the most bored tone ever. He couldn’t begrudge them that. Working in the Port Tower must be mind-numbing profession. He transmitted his code, and the voice confirmed his payment. “Good flight to you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks”, he replied and cut the connection.<br/>
<br/>
With a heavy sigh he started up the ship. Better to be gone from this moon before the Imps could take offense to him being here.<br/>
<br/>
Boba loved the little tug in his stomach, just behind his bellybutton, that he felt when the Slave 1 lifted off. He had always found that feeling funny, laughing about it when he was a child. And even now it still gave him a sensation of adventure that he just couldn’t shake. These days were less about adventure and more about making ends meet, though, so the excitement always had a bitter after-taste. Thankfully he was able to shake the feeling quickly, forcing his mind into calmness rather easily.<br/>
<br/>
“K’atini”, he mumbled under his breath and then set the computer to program a hyperdrive course, before standing up and making his way down to the belly of the ship, picking up his helmet on the way. His armor could use a clean-up and a polish. He would do that once the Slave 1 was in hyperspace. He put his helmet on the table, very pointedly ignoring the memories that stirred at just looking at the table. He closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. He would definitely use those memories tonight, but right now they were useless and distracting.<br/>
<br/>
He stripped down to his flightsuit, taking off piece after piece of beskar and setting it down.  Putting on and taking off his armor had something calming to Boba, almost meditative. It helped him unwind after a long day, too. Feeling lighter he made his way back up to the cockpit, where the computer display was blinking with a course. He had chosen the Cvetaen System, a place close enough to the Core Worlds to hope for high-paying jobs, but far enough to not run into Imperials every time you turned around.<br/>
<br/>
Boba leaned back in the pilot’s seat and closed his eyes the moment he hit hyperspace. For the next hours he had nothing to think about, no problems to solve, no surroundings to check for possible danger. Slowly he could feel the tension leave his body and when he tried stretching his neck again, the tendons popped. He even allowed himself a silent groan of relief.<br/>
<br/>
After a long moment of just doing nothing, he opened up his eyes again and then had the computer tell him how much weight he had in the storage. He knew that he could make-do for a while longer with his supplies but he also knew that it would scratch away at the back of his mind until he filled up everything he needed. His father had drilled it into him that it was better to lose supplies should something happen to the ship than to be wanting in need. He might be a bit paranoid but Boba liked having plenty of medical resources to draw from, no matter how much bacta he had he always thought that it might not be enough. At the very least he would have to replace the bacta gel he had used on the girl.<br/>
<br/>
With a grunt he banished the memories again and leaned in to look at the numbers.<br/>
<br/>
Wait.<br/>
<br/>
Something was wrong here. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the display. A quick rollover of the numbers in his head didn’t change anything. The computer told him there were around 150 pounds more on his ship that Boba thought he should have. More or less. Give or take. Sure, it wasn’t that much. Barely anything, and definitely not enough to throw off the Slave 1’s efficiency. But… It irked him.<br/>
<br/>
With a huff he stood up and marched back down to the storage area. Where should those extra pounds be? He had crates and boxes full of stuff, supplies and even the odd trinket. Mind you, not many things on his ship were anything beyond purely functional. So, where were those extra pounds? He walked around the area, touching each crate to keep taps. Near the containment corner he even found the ration bar the girl had refused. Glaring at it Boba bent down and picked it up. If that thing was still here it meant that the girl had not eaten anything in nearly 30 hours. Well, if the Empire wanted her as a lab rat then they would feed her. Dead people rarely made good lab rats.<br/>
<br/>
He threw the ration bar onto the table where it bounced off his pauldron and skidded a bit. It was neither his business nor his problem whether they fed her or not. His problem were 150 pounds.<br/>
<br/>
Grumbling Boba went to the console embedded into the wall and called up the schematics of the ship. He had the computer show the location of everything that was heavier than 100 pounds, which was quite a lot. There was the dot on the table that was his armor, there was he himself, the cluster of dots that were the crates.<br/>
<br/>
And… the refresher. Slowly he turned his head. Had he stored anything in the fresher that would weigh that much?<br/>
<br/>
No.<br/>
<br/>
No, he hadn’t. He would remember that.<br/>
<br/>
He turned off the console with one hand and grabbed his blaster from the table with the other. After barely a second of contemplation he walked down the corridor with steady steps; he would not tread lightly on his own damn ship.<br/>
<br/>
His jaw was tense and he felt the urge to growl, something his helmet would have muddled enough to not be heard. But he had to bite his tongue since he wasn’t wearing his armor. Maybe he should go back and put it on. Just to be sure. But no. No, he would not suffer someone hiding on Boba’s ship for one moment longer than he absolutely had to!<br/>
<br/>
When he was standing in front of the fresher door he took a calming breath and checked his grip on the blaster. Then he simultaneously lifted the weapon and opened the door.<br/>
<br/>
A redhead with wide brown eyes stared at him.<br/>
<br/>
Slowly she raised her hands in surrender.<br/>
<br/>
“Please don’t shoot me...”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He looked the woman up and down, taking in her delicate wrists, her thin neck, and her overall softness.<br/>
<br/>
“How did you knock out an Imperial Officer?” It seemed rather unlikely. But that was what she had told him when he had blurted out the question how the kriff she had made it back to the ship. At that answer Boba had hurled her out of the refresher and shoved her into the cargo hold. She had almost stumbled to the ground, probably her feet had fallen asleep after being cramped into the refresher. Served her right.<br/>
<br/>
Now she was leaning against the wall, eyeing the blaster that he still pointed at her suspiciously.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m waiting for an answer”, he growled when she did not say anything. Her eyes snapped up to his and then widened even further, in realisation – kriff, he was not wearing his helmet. He longed to reach for it, putting it on, just so the girl would not let her eyes wander over his face anymore. But it was too late for that now. If he did that, it would imply… something. Something Boba didn’t like.<br/>
<br/>
“He had one of those big lamps in his office”, she eventually said, straightening her posture. It drew his attention to her appearance. Just as he had thought, her left cheek was already darkening with a bruise. But other than that she seemed no worse for wear. Except that she was wearing an Imperial uniform jacket in that atrocious shade of grey. “You know, those vintage ones, with the lampshades. It made for an adequate club.”<br/>
<br/>
Huh. That was resourceful, he had to give her that.<br/>
<br/>
The response was out of his mouth before he could catch himself:<br/>
<br/>
“So you threw shade at him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>